Memories of the legend killer
by Nur Nazirul
Summary: 20 years after BuBu ChaCha. Randy Rand is now a wrestler named Randy Orton. After Monday Night RAW in Green Hill Town, Randy revisits his childhood


**Disclamer: I do not own BuBu ChaCha or WWE.**

It's been at least 20 years after the anime. Randy Rand is now lives a new life as a wrestler named Randy Orton. He also moved to St Louis, Missouri after his marriage. Although he miss his dead parents and out of contact friends, Randy had an interesting career at WWE. He has become the youngest WWE champion after joining Evolution with Triple H, Ric Flair and Batista. Years later, he builds a group called Legacy with Ted Dibiase and Cody Rhodes. He also becomes a 'bad guy' after kicking Vince Mc Mahon in the head. After the fall of Legacy, Randy is now a good guy.

Today, Randy appear on Monday Night RAW live in Green Hill Town, Randy's old home. He expected to see his friends again but unfortunately for him, none of his friends are there.

After the show, Randy takes a walk on the neighbourhood. Until he saw an abandoned house that is his house during his childhood. He entered the house and went into his old room.

"My old room." Randy remembered his childhood with his friends.

"What's this?" He found an old and dusty book with the name Tao on it.

"If only I could return this book to him."

He also found a rap CD belongs to the rap brothers Terry and Nick.

"What do we have here?" He found a screwdriver.

"This mirror. Could it be?" He remembers his old toy car and at the same time, he remembered his best buddy ever, ChaCha.

"I still remember the last time we played together ChaCha."

**Flashback:**

Randy is now 10 years old. Today, his mother wants to give his toy car to the orphanage home (Since Randy is too old for that). At first, Randy didn't like his mother's action. But after he's find out that he didn't need it anymore, Randy agrees with his mother.

Before the toy car was given, Randy spends his last moments with his toy car or as he like to call it ChaCha.

"Look's like you don't need me anymore do you?"

"I need you ChaCha. Although I too old to ride you, but I always like you as a pet and a friend."

"Buddy."

All the sudden a mysterious light shines on ChaCha.

"What's going on?"

"My work here is done buddy. I'm going back to the great beyond."

"Don't leave me ChaCha. I miss you."

"I'll miss you too buddy. Goodbye." The light disappeared and the toy car went silent.

"ChaCha? ChaCha!" Randy cried.

His mother came into his room.

"What's wrong?"

"ChaCha left me."

"But that was years ago."

"But."

"No buts. It's time to send the toy car to the orphanage home."

"This toy car reminds me of him. I won't let it go!"

"You need to understand this. Sometime we let something go away just to continue our life. You have spent your entire childhood with this car. Now let the orphans enjoy it."

Randy stops his crying and hugged his mother. His mother calmed him.

After giving the toy car to the orphanage:

"I'm going to miss you ChaCha." Said himself.

**End of flashback:**

"ChaCha." Randy drops his tears and wipes it off with his hand.

"Mom, Dad, Friends, ChaCha, I miss you!"

"Orton?" someone called him.

Randy turned on his back only to see the WWE champion John Cena.

"Cena? How did you get here?"

"I followed you of course. What wrong?"

"Nothing. Just."

"This house makes you remember your childhood?"

"Yes. Please don't tell the other superstars that I live here. And don't tell them that I cried because of my childhood."

"Don't worry. Everyone have childhoods. Even I have one."

"Really?"

"Yes. For your information Orton I have a pet dog just like you. But when he is dead, I fell like I've lost the precious friend ever."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now come on let's go to the other city before our boss kills us."

"Okay."

While walking out of the house:

"Buddy!"

"ChaCha?" Randy saw a dog like spirit that quickly disappears.

"What's wrong?" asked Cena.

"Just voices in my head. Let's go."

Outside:

"Goodbye ChaCha." Said Randy outside the house.

**Please Review**


End file.
